


Kill Skill

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [11]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Killing was a skill that came naturally to him.
Series: Aquamarine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Kudos: 5





	Kill Skill

The room smells of blood and flowery scented bleach. He breathes it, his eyelids flutter in the feeling of bliss. 

Red covers the walls and the floor, staining the sterile white. John's mouth forms an o shape in awe at his handy work, blood on his hands and cheeks.

John has killed before, but this time was different. The doctors had encouraged it this time, wanting to test his powers and how well he could use them. It had been so easy for the boy. 

He didn't feel guilty, they were enemies of Vought. 

The doctors seemed pleased yet also afraid, he doesn't understand why. He'd done what they had wanted, proved so far their work was a success but still they feared the very thing they created.


End file.
